Pillows and Parties
by awesomereader-morganvilleyay
Summary: Mrs Bennet and family are a close bunch. But when they are invited to the afterparty of the Logies by one nominee named Mr Bingley, their world gets turned upside-down. Mrs. Bennet is forgetting things. Follow Liz and Jane as they embark on a tale of true love and loyalty. Can they find what is ailing Mrs Bennet or will they be too late and leave a family devastated without a mum?


**A/N: So, this is my first FanFic. Please review, constructive criticism is my most favourite thing in the world so please don't be afraid to help me improve my writing so you can enjoy reading my stories more! I hope to update this at least once a week but I might not be able to because of school. This isn't just your average Modern P&P, it's going to have a twist and I haven't actually planned the whole thing out yet so a lot of stuff will probably be all mixed up and stuff so if you have any questions about anything, just ask and also, if I've gotten any names and such wrong or missed something, please tell me so that I can fix it! Thanks guys! I've been having heaps of fun writing what I've written so far and I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Elizabeth's P.O.V_

"Girls, I want you down here in hour and a half! We're going to the Logies for your father. Your father has been nominated for the Most Popular New Male Talent as he constantly reminds us and one of the richer nominees for the Gold Logie invited all nominees to an after-party which we are attending. I want you all to look your best! Remember, cleavage is essential!" I heard my mother screech in her shrill voice and roll my eyes as I press the power button on my Kindle, laying it down on my bedside table.

I stand up and walk to my closet, turning to smile at my sister Jane as she walks through the door and to her closet which she scans with pouted lips. "Hey Liz!" she says excitedly, she loves parties. "Hey Jane Doe" I respond, using the nickname I'd gifted her when I was 5. I slide open my closet door and frown at the dresses mum put in there the other day. They all look way too short and plus they all show off way too much cleavage. I groan and flop onto my bed.

Jane glances at me and shakes her head. "What's wrong Liz? Are the dresses not short enough? Do you want me to get mum to buy you some shorter ones?" she asks with a cheeky grin on her face. I look at her and roll my eyes. "I have nothing to wear!" I exclaim and sigh.

Jane sits next to me and chuckles "God Liz, you are turning out to be so much like me! What's next? Make-up? Selfies? Hmm? Or Oh dear god, it would be a scandal, forget I even though of it." I look at her dryly. "You mentioned it, now you have to tell me. What is it?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

She shakes her head and looks away, pretending she's embarrassed. I laugh and throw a pillow at her "Tell me Jane Doe!" I yell and she screams as I run around the room, attacking her with all the pillows I can find, including her beloved Pillow Pets.

In defence, she grabs my phone off of my bed and turns it on, opening my messages. She runs around dodging my pillows as she reads out all of my messages. "Whose Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and Ralph? Do you have a crush Elizabeth? How scandalous! Hmm, who should I tell first?" she asks, mentioning my roleplay partner. "As if", I yell back! "You are just jealous of the amount of texts I get in one day!"

I pick up her favourite pillow pet and pretend to aim at her. "So, you've got two choices here. I could throw your favourite pillow pet at you and possibly hurt it or we can have a swap, my phone for your pillow pet and you tell me what you were going to say. Your choice."

She looks at me and considers "All right, I choose Option Number Two." I smile evilly. "Just as I thought. Neutral Ground, let's say the lounge. We each sit on the lounge and the swap occurs there. Deal?" "Deal." she says.

I move over to my side of the lounge and sit on it, she does the same. I look at her. "How do I know I can trust you?" I ask suspiciously, making us both giggle. She looks at me and says seriously "You don't". We both burst into fits of laughter. "Okay, okay. Know what, I don't care what you were going to say. I just want my phone back! On the count of three, we swap. Okay?" I ask. "Okay." She replies.

"One." I steady the pillow pet in my hand

"Two." I covertly grab another cushion in my left hand

"Three!" the deal goes down, except after I give her pillow pet to her, I attack her with the cushion. She screams and falls off the lounge, causing us both to erupt into fits of laughter. Then, I fall off the lounge, making us laugh even harder.

_Mrs Bennet's P.O.V._

"What are you doing?" I ask imperiously. I'm standing in the doorway of two eldest daughters who are acting like clowns! And they aren't even ready yet. They stay silent and I walk into the room. "Well? Nothing? You have an hour left to get ready and if you aren't ready, you aren't going at all. And, Elizabeth, you will be ready. I will make you go and you will wear make-up." I say and prepare to walk out the door and pause "And also, Elizabeth, no books or I will gouge your eyes out." I add. I walk back to my room and sigh to my husband "Dear, why couldn't we have gotten the good ones?" I ask him. He walks to me and puts his arms around me. "Darling, don't worry. My Lizzy is sure to wow the crowds tonight with a beautiful dress I ordered online for her!" he smiled but I frowned.

"Ordered? Online? What do you mean my dear Mr Bennet?"


End file.
